1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a radio communication system In particular, the present invention relates to a system and method for parallel transmission using Multi-Radio Access (MRA) interfaces in a system that supports MRA communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless mesh is a new wireless network technique for overcoming limitations of a conventional Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN). It is expected to play an important role as a next-generation low-power radio technique with far reaching implementation.
In the conventional WLAN, a plurality of computers are connected around an Access Point (AP) and a network is configured in a point-to-point or a point-to-multipoint manner. However, in a mesh network, devices having wireless functions also communicate with one another, thereby improving the reliability of the mesh network and allowing expansion using low power.
The mesh network is a multi-hop wireless network that can provide broadband Internet access. As such, its importance gradually increases. In a mesh network, nodes do not move at all or move a little and do not depend on battery power. Thus, research is being actively conducted on methods for improving network capacity instead of increasing mobility or reducing power consumption.
Multi-Radio Access (MRA) has emerged as an approach to provide the best resource to meet users' demands by sharing all network resources such as frequency spectrum and network components. However, a detailed method for implementing MRA has not yet been suggested.
In a current multi-hop network, advantages of an MRA interface are not fully used. Even when the MRA interface is supported, efficient transmission using at least two radio access links cannot be provided because different retransmission mechanisms are used between layers.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method for parallel transmission over multiple radio links.